ilogico
by lintu asakura
Summary: Me eche completamente y observe muy lejos las estrellas que tintineaban en un manto negro y luego dos esferas rojas, sangrantes; como una herida a flor de piel acompañada de una sonrisa zorruna


El dia nublado no auguraba nada bueno apenas y me había trasladado al decimo escuadron y las cosas no parecian ir bien, nunca

Ilógico

El día nublado no auguraba nada bueno apenas y me había trasladado al décimo escuadrón y las cosas no parecían ir bien, nunca me imagine arrastrado a una situación igual.

De la noche a la mañana me encontré en una situación muy bizarra, había sido llamado por el comandante general informándome que debería ir a su encuentro, lo primero que pensé fue lo aburrido que seria ir a una reunión con el capitán del primer escuadrón pero nunca imagine algo tan delirante como ser ascendido tan intempestivamente por un viejo loco que se había salido de sus casillas.

La noticia había llegado al principio con poca nitidez, casi ni la escuche, no le tome interés hasta el momento en que llegue a la conclusión de la verdadera magnitud del pedido, replicar no habría servido de nada, entonces me di a la difícil tarea de resignarme.

Aquella oportunidad de pertenecer a la elite del seiretei, poco me motivaba al ingresar a la academia de shinigamis mi único objetivo había sido pasar desapercibido como lo hacia en el rukongai o simplemente aislado yo no quería condecoraciones, mas que ayudar a Momo y a la abuela. Pero al llegar todos comenzaron a llamarme genio, poco alentador a mis primeros planes.

La resignación no estaba en mi mente nunca me había resignado pero que podía hacer ante la orden de la sala 46.

Un cúmulo de ancianos decrépitos, que tenían un gusto insano por las normas y reglas. No es que yo fuera un vándalo que va en contra de todos sino que en esta decisión yo no tenia ni el mas mínimo interés, la tarea de capitán de seguro seria pesada y poco me importaba a mi llevarla acabo.

Ahora condenado a seguir las órdenes de aquellos ancianos tenia que ir a la reunión de capitanes a presentarme dignamente como el capitán del décimo escuadrón.

No había estado tan avergonzado por algo tan poco vergonzoso, hasta ahora, había la necesidad de sentirse orgulloso pero no azorado, sentía que el cargo no me correspondía aunque me habían llamado genio, de aquellos que solo aparecen una vez cada cien años, no era tan grandioso, apenas pocos días que había conseguido bankai y algunos meses de haber salido de la academia y ya estaba siendo nombrado capitán _**era ilógico.**_

Aquellos decrépitos ancianos ni siquiera deberían saber quien era, ni tener noción de que había logrado bankai, la única persona que lo sabia era…….Momo, capaz………también Aisen taicho y ………….Ichimaru.

No tenia caso atormentarse con ello, pero sentía que debería por lo menos saber quien me había delatado.

Momo seria la opción mas factible pero a ella no le tomarían atención apenas era una shinigami sin rango.

Aisen taicho podría ser pero le había pedido de favor que no revelara nada y que me ayudara a conseguí mi bankai, dudaba mucho que hubiera sido Aisen taicho era una persona de confianza y respetable que no rompía promesas.

La única persona que quedaba era ichimaru. Lo había conocido ala vez que Aisen taicho cuando hacían incursiones a la academia de shinigamis, siendo que era el niño genio, había sido presentado por los maestros a ambos capitanes, algo muy molesto a decir verdad.

Aquel recuerdo no había tenido importancia, Aisen taicho me había demostrado la liberación de su shikai, la cual era impresionante e Ichimaru ni siquiera la había visto ni tomado importancia, lo cual era exasperante a mis ojos, cuando se retiraron Ichimaru me miro con sus ojos fijos, unos horribles ojos rojos; y luego rió, de forma tan burlesca que sentí deseos de golpearlo, luego de eso no volví a verlos hasta que me gradué.

Hinamori había sido la culpable, después de salir de la academia me había arrastrado por todo seiretei en busca de su capitán para presentármelo.

Luego de una infructuosa búsqueda llegamos a su cuartel en donde se encontraban esos dos Aisen taicho e Ichimaru, sabia ya que Momo ingresaría al quinto escuadrón donde se encontraba Aisen taicho, la escuche hablar de eso tantas veces que casi ya sabia todo sobre Aisen taicho además que lo conocí cuando me encontraba en la academia.

Aisen taicho nos saludo cordialmente, pero Ichimaru no nos saludo simplemente sonrió, se acerco a nosotros y me vio fijamente como hacia desde que lo vi por primera vez, con esa desagradable sonrisa que hacia que me estremeciera, no de pavor sino de algo mas, aun no identificado.

El día que conseguí bankai había ido a entrenar con Momo a su cuartel habíamos practicado kido que era en lo que mas sobresalía ella y luego de haber expulsado todo mi poder, había podido materializar a Hyorinmaru un par de ocasiones antes lo había conseguido sin ser muy consciente de ello pero ahora quería tener todo el poder de Hyorinmaru.

Aisen taicho apareció de la nada y nos (me) observo entrenar, acaso quería que me alabara, para nada; simplemente llego y estaba muy concentrado en conseguir bankai que poco me interese en el capitán.

Apunto de alcanzar la máxima liberación de una zampakto, me vi distraído por aquella odiosa y estridente risa del capitán de la tercera división.

Oh, ya veo…. por lo visto esta ocupado Aisen taicho

Escuchar simplemente su voz, causaba en mi unas ganas inmensas de vomitar y a la vez darme vuelta y golpearlo con toda mi fuerza.

Luego de esa interrupción me vi en la necesidad de concentrarme con más fuerza ya que la presencia a escasos metros de mí, irritaba todos mis sentidos.

Shiro-chan te falta poco ya lo vas a conseguir

Hinamori y su incansable apodo, sabia perfectamente que odiaba que me llamara Shiro-chan, pero nunca dejaba de hacerlo incluso parecía agradarle que le recalcara a cada rato que no me llamara así.

oh… con que Shiro-chan ….Uhm…suena a algo dulce ne hinamori-chan

- eh… si pero suena muy bien, o no lo cree Ichimaru taicho a Shiro-chan no le gusta

El escuchar a Hinamori e Ichimaru hablar de mi era tormentoso, pero además de eso tratar de concentrarme en mi bankai, era aterrorizante.

Sentía una furia bullir entorno mió, Ichimaru estaba riendo con gracia, con burla. Capaz era paranoia mía, pero sentía que se burlaba de mí y no lo ocultaba, como una afrenta directa.

Mientras más pensaba en eso mas rabia e ira tenia, quería despellejar vivo a Ichimaru aunque me costara la vida.

Ni yo mismo sabia por que esa animadversión tan desmedida por el capitán de la tercera división, desde la primera vez que lo vi con esa mueca-sonrisa y su cara de zorro sentí deseos de alejarme y no volver a verlo jamás, y conjunto con eso parecía que Ichimaru lo único que hacia era perseguirme desde que me vio, apareciendo en todo lugar que estuviera; como el juego del gato y el ratón.

En un momento sentí frió y hielo en todos los poros de mi piel, aun no entendía en donde me encontraba hasta que sentí la profunda voz de hyorinmaru llamándome, hablándome y luego todo se volvió oscuridad.

Desperté horas después en mi habitación no sabia muy bien que había pasado, pero suponía que había caído desmayado por el esfuerzo, me hubiera gustado saber si alcance bankai, aunque lo dudaba mucho aun me faltaba poder.

Era ya de noche, a pesar de eso salí al campo de entrenamiento quería poder dominar bankai, tenia la necesidad de dejar salir a hyorinmaru con todo mi poder como si llevar una roca en la espalda y quisiera deshacerme de ella.

En el campo de entrenamiento lo deje salir y sentí un agradable frió refrescante poco me importo resfriarme tan solo quería seguir sintiendo el poder alrededor mió con esa tonalidad helada, como la nieve, como el hielo, como hyorinmaru.

sentí inundarme de agua para luego ser congelada y luego un valle de hielo, hyorinmaru volando en lo alto, acercándose a mi, viniendo a mi, devorándome en toda su magnitud. Oscuridad había oscuridad y de pronto un luz intensa, mis ojos estaban cerrados, mi cuerpo suspendido en hielo.

Acaricie el júbilo de saberme poseedor de bankai; de poder volar, del hielo alrededor mió. Se esfumo con rapidez como polvo de estrella se resquebrajo y desapareció, y pude por fin sonreír de felicidad, sonríe de satisfacción; llegue a la meta, pero aun me faltaban muchas metas a las que llegar.

El piso estaba helado, pero con lo cansado que estaba por lo menos tenia que permanecer unos minutos sentado y recuperar fuerzas. Me eche completamente y observe muy lejos las estrellas que tintineaban en un manto negro y luego dos esferas rojas, sangrantes; como una herida a flor de piel acompañada de una sonrisa zorruna, y mas estrellas profundas oscuras; mis ojos se cerraron involuntariamente mientras sentía que caía.

Gin había visto todo el desempeño del niño, alejado escondido entre muros, maravillado por el bankai y a la vez preocupado por lo peligroso que resultaba tanto poder para el mismo toushiro y para su alrededor.

Aquel niño le había llamado atención desde que lo vio, la razón desconocida; para Aisen mucho poder, que podía ser utilizado en el futuro, para Gin mucha diversión y capaz agrado, una sensación de que se parecían de que había encontrado un igual, en la parte mas blanca de su ser. Alguien con quien reír.

El niño aun seguía recostado en el piso se había dormido, debía estar muy cansado después de tal despliegue de reiatsu. Lo vio acurrucarse en el piso como un bebe que busca el calor materno, lo tomo en brazos y desapareció.

Hitsugaya nunca supo como llego a su habitación tan solo recordaba rojo, un rojo brillante; tintinante como una estrella y oscuridad.

Pocos días después fue llamado por el comandante general, por un tema abstracto, poco creíble y a la vez hilarante.


End file.
